Sauvez mon coeur et mon âme
by fanfics-mangas62
Summary: Alors que tous le monde mange Harry arrive un bébé dans les bras et un jeune homme extérieure à l'école. Mais quel est le raport avec CE Cher M. Potter?couples: HP / DM; SR / SB; BZ / RW; NL / TN ; LM pas / RL, PP / HG Yaoi Yuri et au citron Rendez Vous
1. chap 1

Alors que tous le monde étaient dans la grande salle en train de manger, les portes s'ouvrirent, ils purent tous apercevoir Harry Potter tenant un enfant dans ces bras et un jeune homme de 14 ans lui donnant la main, Harry restait le regard fixer sur Dumbeldore, arriver devant le directeur il fit un geste de la main et sous le regard ébahi de tous une poussette apparu. Harry embrassa l'enfant sur le front et le mis à l'intérieur, il refit un geste de la main au dessus de la poussette contenant l'enfant et se retourna vers les professeurs, le jeune homme qui était avec lui c'était rapproché et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry souriait encore plus.

-Dumbeldore je vous présente Cassandre et David mes fils. Sur le coup les élèves en tombèrent de leur banc et les professeurs en restèrent coi.

-Mais Harry qui est la mère de tes enfants ? demanda Dumby quelques peut surpris qu'il ai des enfants si jeune.

-Il n'y a pas de mère commença Cassandre. Papa m'a porté dans son ventre tout comme David. Sur le coup tout le monde étaient bouche ouverte (on dirait des poissons rouge quand on les regarde 0.0 XD)

-Dumbeldore vous ne saviez pas que ma mère était un vampire, mon père un elfe et ma grand-mère maternel un ange. J'ai hérité d'eux en quelques sorte je suis mi-ange ; mi-vampire et mi-elfe. De se fait je peux porter des enfants.

-Et qui est le père Harry ? Demanda Remus pas encore remis du choc

-Mon calice qui est aussi mon âme sœur. Il ne le sait pas, pour lui je n'étais qu'un coup d'une nuit, sa c'est produit par deux fois et Cassandre et David son naît. Expliqua t'il très calme tout en regardent Remus dans les yeux

-Mais Harry se jeune homme dois avoir 14 ans. Repris Remus Harry ne silla pas et resserra un peu plus la main de Cassandre dans la sienne

-Je le sais dit-il pendant 14 jours son héritage la fait grandir d'un an, j'ai du scellé l'héritage de son deuxième père, ainsi que pour David. Maintenant, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous allons dormir, les enfants son fatigués. Tout en disant cela Harry avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Cassandre. Il se retourna vers la poussette refis un geste de la main devant, pris David dans ces bras et la fit disparaitre. Cassandre lui tenait toujours la main et juste arriver au milieu des tables de griffondore et de serpentards Harry transplana avec ses fils sous le regard choqué des autres car comme Hermione venait si bien de le dire il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard, deux minutes plus tard Harry revint l'air plus grave et plus triste.

-Dumbeldore, ne chercher pas à savoir je vous le conseil, actuellement mon calice me rejette, il ne sait pas qu'il est mon âme-sœur et le père de mes enfants. Je dois les protégé et faire attention à eux, vous ne saurez pas non plus qui m'a aidé à accouché. Je préviens les griffondores mes fils dorment, si un seul de vous fait du bruit et les réveilles, je vous ferais connaître l'enfer moi-même dit-il le regard dur. Il se retourna vers Remus et dit : dans trois jours tu auras une potion qui te rendra humain, j'ai de magnifique professeur et ils m'aideront, bien moi je repars, c'est tous ce que j'avais à dire. Et Harry retransplana. Severus Rogue lui tremblait de rage, comment un gamin comme lui qui loupais toutes ces potions arriverait à faire cette potion dont la moitié des ingrédients est très rare et que lui-même ne pouvez pas faire fautes d'ingrédients et d'éxperience. Remus lui avait un grand sourrire au lèvre. Ron n'en revenait toujours pas que Harry ai des enfant. Une fois qu'il eu fini de manger, il alladans sa salle commune, il fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruits, et en entrant dans la chambre, il remarqua qu'un lit et un berceau avait était placer à droite et à gauche du lit d'Harry. Il alla lui même se coucher suivi des autres. Vers minuit Harry se réveilla en sentant Cassandre s'agiter.

-Il fait sans doute un cauchemard pensa t'il, il rapprocha le lit de son fils grace à sa magie, il pris David dans ces bras et entoura Cassandre tout en méttant l'enfant sur son torse. Le lendemain Neville fut le premier levé, se qu'il vit le fit sourire. Sans suivi les autres, devant se spéctacle chacun sourient, ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry arriva suivi de Cassandre qui lui tenait son maillot en baillant et en se frottant les yeux, Harry lui rigolais tandis qu'il éssayait de calmer David qui pleurer, une fois à la table des griffondore, il s'assit à côter de Cassandre, il fit apparaître des pancakes avec su sirop d'érables et un verre de lait chaud, Cassandre lui sourit, enssuite il reporta son attention sur David qui pleurait toujours. Puis il dit à Cassandre :

-Mange, je vais lui donner son biberon. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il le fit apparaître et le donna au bébé celui-ci posa ces petites mains dessus et se mit à boire. Tous le monde fut attendri par se spéctacle. Mais ce ne fut que de coute durée car les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir avec fracas, alors que tous les autres sursautèrent et se mirent à trembler Harry et Cassandre eux continuaient à manger ou à donner à manger à David. Celui qui se tenait devant la porte n'était autre que Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy.

-Alors cher Potter tu as eu des enfants, je suis venu les voir, tu es donc devenu une putin et tes enfants son des batârds. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais éspèrant que Harry s'énèrve, celui-ci fit lévité David vers la poussétes, il se tourna enssuite vers Cassandre et celui-ci se dirigea vers les professeurs avec la poussette, enssuite il créa un bouclier comme prévention et se tourna vers Voldemort un sourire lui aussi mauvais au lèvres

-Mon cher Voldy, il y a une chose que je n'aime pas vois-tu, c'est que l'on insulte mes enfants. Maintenant vois-tu, comme tu n'as rien à faire dans Poudlare, tu as le choix soit tu dégage tout seul, soit je te jette moi même de l'école, tu as trois seconde.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir nous jetter quand même? Demanda Voldemort en rigolant. Harry lui sourit et cria :

-Dehors !!! Aussitôt un vent très fort se leva et Voldemort fut jetter hord de Poudlare. Bien maintenant mon cher Lucius vous allez bouger votre cul, et vous et Severus allez me suivre. Je sais que vous travaillez pour l'ordre du phénix dons à moins que vous soyez suicidaires, allez-y, retourner au près de Voldy. Cassandre tu veux continuer à déjeuner ou tu nous suis ? Nous allons allé voir grand-pa et grand -père. Demanda Harry que visiblement savait déja la réponse, Cassandre lui fit un grans sourrire et pris David dans ces bras.

-Je viens, sa fait longtemps que je les ai pas vu. Harry sourit à son tour et lui dit :

-Tu sais demain ils auront repris leur vrai corps. Tout en faisant signe a Lucius et Severus de le suivre il avança

-Papa ! Tu crois qu'il sera un jour qui nous sommes ? Demanda Cassandre tenant son frère

-Lorsqu'ils auront tous comprit dit-il en se tournant vers la salle et qu'il nous accéptera, peut-être que nous pourrons former une famille. Puis il sorti suivi des trois autres dont deux le faisait à contre coeur. Après quatre couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau réprésentant un serpent et Salazar Serpentard lui-même avec en arrière font une grande chambre.

-Bonjour Salazard, vénus, j'éspère que sa ne te dérange pas que Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue s'installent dans tes appartements? demanda Harry, puis sous le regard ahuri des deux hommes celui-ci répondu

-Tu peux les faires entrer Harry, il n'y a pas de mot de passe, Vénus les fera entrer des qu'elle les vérra. Il y a encore une chose, Godric te laisse allait dans ses appartements. Je vais allé le voir, mais je suppose que Severus a cours avec toi. Et n'oublie pas se soir, bon eh bien à tout à l'heure, Cassandre mon coeur on se verra se soir bisoux. Et Salazard quitta le tableau.

-Bien professeur vous avez entendu Salazard, allons-y. Lucius vous vous n'avez qu'à réster là. Et Harry suivi de Cassandre repartis vers les dongeons. Il rentra bien entendu avant le professeur Rogue et alla au fond, la il fit apparaître un lberceau, il y déposa David et attendit que le professeur rentre, quelque minutes plus tard celui-ci arriver, il entra avec son éternelle bruit de cape et son regard avadakadavrisant tous le monde. Il se tourna vers Harry et avec un sourire mauvais au lèvre lui demanda :

-Monsieur Potter, vous qui semblait avoir changer, dites moi ce qu'est la potion de rêve et à quoi sert-elle ? Alors que tous le monde croyait que le survivant allait dire "je ne sais pas" et que Hermione levait deja la main pour donner la réponse celui-ci sourit et dit :

-La potion de rêve est une vieille potion, elle sert à une personne endormi de faire de beaux rêves en quelque sorte, elle éloigne les cauchemards, elle est aussi le contraire de la potion sans rêve. On peut la finir en deux heures, mais en ajoutant certains ingrédiants en une heure elle est fini, je le sais car moi-même je l'ai déja faite et utilisé pour Cassandre et David

* * *

Voila j'espère que se premier chapitre vous plait bisous à tous et dite moi se que vous en pensez c'est le premier HPDM que je fais mici beaucoup je mettrais la suite se week-end si je peux


	2. Chap 2

_On peut la finir en deux heures mais en ajoutant certains ingrédients en une heure elle est finie, je le sais car moi-même je l'ai déjà faite pour Cassandre et David._

_Là Severus Rogue eut un rictus et dit:_

-Monsieur Potter, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous qui n'arrivez même pas à faire une potion de première année vous arrivez à faire celle-ci !

_Sous les paroles du professeur le sourire d' Harry s'agrandit._

-Très bien, si en une heure je parviens à terminer la potion et si elle est réussie laissez-moi quitter le cours avec mes fils. Je profiterez de l'heure ainsi gagnée pour visiter nos nouveaux appartements.

_Le professeur Rogue commençait à ( être lasse de ce petit jeu d'autant plus qu'il perdait son temps avec ce petit arrogant )en avoir assez de ce petit arrogant ._

-D'accord Monsieur Potter, faites donc cette potion comme bon vous semble et si elle est réussie vous pourrez partir.

_Harry sourit d'avantage encore et tendit la main au professeur qui la serra un bref instant sous le regard interloqué de pratiquement tous les élèves. Aussitôt Cassandre se leva et alla chercher les ingrédients, David dormait dans sa poussette entouré d'un bouclier magique. Une fois tous les ingrédients sur la table Harry commença. Rogue pâlit, il n'avait pas commencé à écrire les consignes au tableau qu' Harry avait déjà commencé par les bons ingrédients, relayant certaines tâches à son fils. La classe était bouche bée: père et fils s'accordaient à merveille. Lorsque Rogue reprit ses esprits il cria à tous le monde de commencer la potion. Harry rejoignit Neville, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire celui-ci. Harry fit un geste de la main devant les yeux de Neville avant de retourner à sa place finir la potion. A la fin de l'heure le maitre des potions se dirigea vers la table des Potter sourire aux lèvres, néanmoins son sourire s'estompa a mesure qu'il avançait._

-Ah professeur! Tenez voici les fioles de la potion de rêve que vous avez demandé, je suis sûr que Neville voudra bien les porter à madame Pomfresh.

_-_Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, monsieur Potter! _Hurla Rogue irrité par les sourires de Cassandre et son père._

-Peut-être professeur, mais c'est vous qui disiez que si Neville parvenait un jour à suivre un cours de potion sans faire exploser son chaudron vous l'autoriseriez à apporter les fioles à madame Pomfresh.

Maintenant, comme le veut notre accord, mes fils et moi allons partir.

_Cassandre se pencha et dit:_

-Au revoir sensei_. _

_Puis il partit en poussant la poussette dans laquelle dormait toujours David. Après quelques couloirs ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un lion ainsi que Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard enlacés._

_-_Dites-moi les amoureux c'est pas pour vous embêter mais est-ce que mes fils et moi pourrions passer? Nous allons dormir une heure après nous avons défense contre les forces du mal.

_-_T'inquiète angel, on te réveillera dans une heure.

-Merci Godric à tout à l'heure.

_Harry entra dans la chambre, celle-ci était comme celle de Salazar, il y avait un salon, composé d'une cheminée et d'un fauteuil, une salle à mangé et deux chambres, une à droite et l'autre à gauche. Tout était rouge et or. La petite famille alla s'allonger dans la chambre de droite, David fut mit dans le berceau avec un lion en peluche et Cassandre enlacé par Harry, ils s'endormirent ainsi.  
__Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut secoué doucement, quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit Rémus et Albus Dumbledor tout sourire, il se frotta les yeux encore endormit tout en cherchant dans le lit la chaleur qui lui indiquerait la présence de son fils ainé. Celui-ci se tenait à côté du professeur de DCFM._

-Papa, je vous ai laissé dormir David et toi, je suis allé en cour à ta place. Il est maintenant l'heure du diner. Oncle Rémus s'inquiétait alors je lui ai dit de m'accompagner et le professeur Dumbledor voulait te voir.

_Au moment même où il avait entendu le mot diner, Harry avait sursauté, s'était levé, avait prit David dans ses bras et s'était retourné vers les deux adultes._

-Excusez-moi, je suis pressé, rejoignez-nous plutôt dans la grande salle.

_Attrapant la main de Cassandre, David toujours dans ses bras, il transplana._

-Albus vous pensez qu'il va bien?_ S'inquiéta Rémus._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Rémus, nous allons bientôt le savoir,j'en suis certain. Allons dans la grande salle le diner va commencer.

_Ils se rendirent tous deux lentement dans la grande salle alors que Harry, lui, transplana entre les tables de entre les tables de Griffondor et de Serpentard. Une fois Cassandre assit et David installé dans la poussette qu'il venait juste de faire apparaître, Harry tendit le bras parmi les hiboux qui apportaient le courrier et un magnifique phénix rouge et or se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier tenait entre ces pattes un petit paquet qu'il déposa devant Harry avant de se poser sur son épaule en frottant son bec contre sa joue. Harry se pencha afin que le phénix se pose sur l'épaule de Cassandre._

-Cassandre, je te présente Isis, ton phénix. Elle est liée à moi donc elle te servira de messagère.

_Tandis que Cassandre admirait et cajolait l'animal merveilleux que son père venait de lui offrir, Harry ouvrit le petit paquet. Les griffondors les plus proches le purent voir bouger avant de distinguer à l'intérieur un serpent d'une trentaine de centimètres. Hermione, qui savait toujours tout, ne pu s'empêcher d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent très rare et venimeux de la forêt interdite, et qu'il était d'autant plus dangereux qu'il ne se laissait jamais approcher par un humain. Alors que Ron allait lui dire de ne surtout pas l'approcher, que s'était surement un piège pour le tuer, Harry mis sa main dans la boite. Le serpent s'enroula immédiatement autour puis remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à arriver à son cou où il s'installa._

-Bonjour Seya, on dirait que tu es guéri.

_Harry caressait distraitement la tête du petit animal en souriant, Celui-ci siffla de plaisir._

-Papa tu crois qu'oncle Sirius s'occupe bien des deux autres?

_Cassandre posa la question avec une crainte enfantine, le sol se mit aussitôt à trembler._

-Tu vois mon cœur, tu as ta réponses, allons vite les voir. Hermione, tu veux bien t'occuper de David s'il te plait?

_Tout en posant cette question, à laquelle il n'attendait d'ailleurs pas de réponse, il mit dans les bras d'une Hermione qui n'en menait pas large le bébé. Il couru ensuite dehors, très vite suivit de tous les élèves et des professeurs curieux de savoir ce qui provoquait tout ce bruit. Beaucoup regrettèrent rapidement leur curiosité lorsqu'ils virent deux magyareà pointe de diriger en courant vers les portes de Poudlard, ou plus exactement vers Cassandre et Harry qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement des portes. Les Potter s'avancèrent , le père posa la main sur la tête d'un des deux dragons qui s'allongea aussitôt._

-Shaka, tu as encore grandit depuis la dernière fois

-Harry, ce ne sont pas les tiens n'est-ce pas?

-Ben si, Shaka est une femelle et Kyouya est son âme sœur. Je les ai eu sous forme d'œuf, depuis qu'ils sont nait ils me prennent en quelque sorte pour leur mère.

_Tout en disant cela il s'était placé devant Kyouya, il s'inclina et attendit, le dragon s'allongea, Harry alla se placer entre ces ailes._

-Cassandre, on fait une course?

-Oui! Je monte sur le dos de Shaka alors!

-Bien pour qu'elle s'envole, n'oublies pas que tu doit parler par télépathie. Aller, c'est parti!

_Sans que Harry ne dise rien le dragon s'envola, suivit de près par la dragonne. Ils se dirigèrent vers les abords de la forêt interdite où Harry se mit debout sur l'animal qui se dirigeait vers Poudlard. Chacun craignait qu'il ne tombe et se_ _blesse gravement. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent Harry souriait alors que Cassandre se précipitait vers lui, il avait vraiment eu peur pour son père . Pour le rassurer Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheveux._

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter autant, c'est juste une question de confiance. Quand tu aura confiance en toi, tu pourra faire la même chose sans craindre de te blesser. Viens, rentrons à la grande salle il est temps de manger. Shaka, Kyouya, suivez-nous!

_Harry repris David des bras d'Hermione qui apparemment n'était pas aussi douée avec les bébés qu'elle ne l'était avec les études. Les dragons les suivirent l'un derrière l'autre, les portes s'agrandissant pour les laisser passer. Arrivé dans la grande salle Harry installa David dans sa poussette et se tourna vers Cassandre._

-Mon coeur, je vais aller chercher grand-pa et grand-père, tu reste là je reviens dans dix minutes. Mange, après tu pourra nourrir les dragons avec l'aide de Rémus. Et n'oublit pas d'appeler Céline!

_Harry transplana. Cassandre se dépêcha de manger, trop pressé de nourrir les dragons, tandis que Rémus donnait son biberon à David. Une fois le repas fini Cassandre créa un bouclier magique autour de son frère, se plaça face aux dragons et, tout en les caressant, fit apparaître de la viande sous le regard attentif d'un Rémus prêt à intervenir. Cassandre pris des morceaux de viandes et les tendis, tout le monde craignait qu'il ne se fasse arracher le bras alors que lui semblait juste s'amuser, les deux âmes soeurs tendirent la langue, permettant ainsi à Cassandre de mettre les bouts de viandes dessus. _

-Papa serait fière de vous, vous êtes de bons enfants.

_Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Harry accompagné de deux autres personnes vêtus de capes leur cachant le visage et se tenant la main. Cassandre arrêta immédiatement de nourrir les dragons et couru vers eux, enfouissant son visage dans leurs capes, dévoilant ainsi leur visage._

Voilà enfin la suite, fanfics-manga62 ayant de gros problèmes d'ordinateur en se moment elle m'a demandé de poster ce chapitre. Quelques reviews de votre part lui ferait certainement très plaisir.


	3. Chap 3

-Grand-Pa, Grand-Père, vous m'avez manqué!_dit Cassandre les larmes aux yeux. Les deux hommes lui sourirent en lui tapotant la tête._

-Allons, allons, Cassandre, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils on est là. Ton père nous a enfin fait sortir. _Dit le plus grand._

_Quelques secondes plus tard une musique se fit entendre, de plus en plus forte au fil du temps. Cassandre chercha quelque chose sur lui et après quelques minutes à se battre avec ses vêtements qui ne voulaient décidément pas l'aider à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il parvient à sortir un petit rectangle en plastique. _

-Papa, ce n'est pas le miens.

_Harry sortit donc son propre petit rectangle musical , appuya sur un bouton et se mit à parler dedans._

-Allo...Ah! Céline! Tu arrive quand au lieu de me téléphoner?

_-..._

_-_Quoi je suis une baleine! Mais je t'emmerde la vache!

_-..._

-Non mais vas-y gêne-toi pas! Au lieu de m'insulter ramène ton cul ici et ferme-la!

_On entendit un ''POUFFF'' et une jeune femme répondit:_

-Me voilà la baleine! Il y a intérêt pour toi que tu fais déplacer une femme enceinte pour de bonne raisons.

_La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient en cascade ondulante sur les reins._

_-_Ah mais vous êtes Céline Ryokuruu, la reine des elfes!_ Cria Hermione._

_Alors que tout le monde les regardait fixement dans un silence lourd, Harry et Céline se mirent à éclater de rire._

-Hermione, je te présente ma cousine. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à mettre mes enfants au monde.

_Cette déclaration fut accueilli par un silence encore plus pesant._

-Dit moi Harry, ça n'aurait pas jeté un froid là par hasard? _C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les deux hommes aux côtés de Cassandre._ Salazar! Godric! Ça faisait longtemps! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps?

_Les deux hommes la regardèrent et sourirent avant de lui répondre en même temps:_

-Très bien_ et Godric ajouta,_Au fait Céline, tu as vu Cassandre et David?

_Elle se retourna vers Cassandre se dirigea droit sur lui et le pris dans ses bras._

-Mon petit Cassandre tu es toujours aussi mignon.

_La future maman chercha la berceau du plus jeune des Potter des yeux et, une fois repéré, se dirigea immédiatement dessus. Elle traversa sans aucun problème le bouclier qui l'entourait et pris David dans ses bras, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres._

_-_Harry, quand leur permettra-tu de reprendre leur véritable apparence? 

_Harry transplana à ses côtés, lui reprit David des bras et répondit:_

-Je ne peux pas Céline, et tu le sais très bien. Ils lui ressemblent beaucoup trop.

-Mais Harry! Il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jours! Ce sont ses enfants aussi bien que les tient. Et n'oublies pas qu'il est ton calice, tu peux mourir à tous moment de ne pas boire son sang.

_Suite à ces paroles tout le monde se retourna sur eux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Harry:_

-Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il est leur père! Il le retournerait contre moi et ça le ferait bien rire!

_Avant que Céline n'ait pu ajouter quoique se soit David se mit à pleurer._

-Chut mon ange, papa s'est calmé.

_Harry ferma les yeux tout en continuant de calmer son fils. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et des mèches apparurent, deux longues et magnifiques ailes blanches prirent place dans son dos. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tous purent voir que l'un été resté d'un vers étincelant tandis que l'autre était devenu gris argenté._

**Calme toi mon bébé**

**Papa est là pour toi**

**Plus jamais il ne se fâchera.**

_La voix de Harry en chantant était douce et sensuelle, une petite lueur dorée l'entoura ce qui eu tôt fait d'apaiser David. Cassandre se rapprocha de son père en pleure et le serra dans ses bras, cette scène de tendresse entre le père et ses fils fut rompu par Harry:_

-Ça va mon ange, on va aller se coucher. Manges, je m'occupe du reste.

_Cassandre alla s'assoir à une table qui était apparut quelques secondes plus tôt, il fut bien vite rejoint par Godric, Salazar et Céline tenant David dans ses bras. Harry quand à lui alla voir les deux dragons. Seul quelques rares élèves , principalement des serpentards parmi lesquelles figuraient _ _Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Draco Malfoy purent voir quelques larmes tenter de s'échapper. La plupart était triste pour lui, alors que Draco, lui, était triste que Harry en aime un autre et ait eu des enfants avec ce dernier. Harry se retourna et tous purent voir les larmes menaçant de tomber ainsi que l'aura rouge et verte qui l'entourait. Salazar et Godric furent les premiers à tenter de le raisonner:_

-Harry arrête! Tu sais que sans avoir bu son sang depuis aussi longtemps tu peux mourir. Nous venons a peine de retrouver nos corps ce n'est pas pour te perdre.

_Les dragons se baissèrent et posèrent leur tête de chaque côté de Harry. L'inquiétude que tous lui témoignaient le fit craquer, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse quoique se soit pour les retenir. Il alla reprendre David des bras de Céline puis se dirigea vers Salazar, une fois à sa hauteur il s'abaissa pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour réagir:_

_-_Mais bon sang Harry! Il est ton calice! Tu ne peux pas rompre le lien! C'est ton âme soeur si tu préfère, tu ne pourra pas le cacher indéfiniment. Je sais que tu es très puissant, probablement plus puissant que tous Poudlard réuni et à l'évidence bien plus puissant que nous qui t'avons pourtant formé. Bien sûr que Voldemort ne peut rien contre toi et que tu n'as peur de personne mais lui, lui, te rend totalement inoffensif, fragile, tu ne peux rien contre lui, il te domine complètement, il a un très grand pouvoir sur toi. Bien plus grand que tu ne l'imagine.

_Les professeurs tout comme les élèves étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ou d'intégrer totalement._

-Harry,_ commença Godric plus calmement, _tu ne pourra pas ne pas te nourrir, son sang t'es vital, si tu n'en bois pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule goûte tu as de grandes chances de mourir. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux pour tes enfants? Qu'ils grandissent sans leur père? Sans celui qui les a mis au monde?

_Harry se calma au fur et à mesure de ces paroles, il fini par dire:_

-Godric, Salazar, vous savez aussi bien que moi que si je bois de son sang je ne pourrais plus le quitter.

_Un jeune homme était apparu derrière Harry, il déposa une caisse de créatures sur la table la plus proche et passa les bras autour de la taille de Harry._

-Harry arrête de fuir. Tu as su élever des dragons, des esprits, des criantes, des serpents et tu as peur de la personne que tu aimes ! Harry je te donne mon sang mais n'oublies pas que, étant toi même un prince, tu ne peux boire qu'une fois de mon sang.

_Personne n'osait faire le moindre commentaire, Harry se dégagea des bras de l'autre jeune homme en disant:_

-Yuka arrête, tu sais bien que ça me répugne de mordre.

-Qui t'as dit que je te laissais le choix?

_Il approcha le brun de sa nuque, celui-ci se débattait mais Yuka passa sa main derrière la nuque de Harry, l'incitant à mordre. Harry lécha son cou et le mordit doucement alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixé sur Draco. A peine eut-il avalé trois gorgées de sang qu'il se recula en pleurant. Yuka le pris dans ses bras le berçant doucement alors que sa blessure se refermait déjà._

-CHUUUT Harry. Tout va bien. Garde la bouche fermée et calme toi. Tout ira bien._ Il lui caressait la gorge, la massant pour l'aider à avaler le liquide rouge._ Voilà. Maintenant tu vas te focaliser sur ma voix et tu vas t'endormir. Je te retiens. Tout ira bien. _Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent contre sa volonté. _Cassandre, mon ange, tu veux bien prendre les criantes? Elles ont du mal à sentir la présence de ton père. Céline prends David, j'ai peur qu'il ne tombe s'il reste dans les bras d'Harry. Godric, Salazar, je vous dis à demain.

_Il resserra sa prise sur Harry et transplana avec le reste de la famille._

-Il est énervé,_ commenta Salazar._

-Ça se comprend. Harry a de grandes risques de mourir s'il ne bois pas le sang de son calice. Un jour ou l'autre il devra le leur dire. Le problème c'est qu'il est décidé à ne pas le faire justement,_ lui répondit son homologue rouge et or_.

_Un ''POP'' sonore ponctua sa phrase et Yuka apparu._

-Yumemi, petite peste viens ici! Et ne t'avise pas de mordre quelqu'un ou tu ne sortira plus jamais de ta boite!

_Une petite créature, pas plus grande qu'une main, avec un corps de fée, la peau d'un joli vert, de longues dents pointues et des cheveux mauves où une mèche rose ressortait à merveille, se dirigea vers lui. Il tendit la main et elle s'installa tranquillement dessus._

Bonjours à tous

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. En temps que tapeuse officielle de ce chapitre je n'ai aucune excuse d'autant plus que fanficmangas62 m'avait donné ce chapitre à taper en même temps que le précédent mais quand la flemme nous tient...

J'espère que vous me pardonnerais et que vous n'allez pas vous venger en ne reviewant pas fanficmangas62...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai quand même plu et n'hésitait pas à laisser vos impressions!


End file.
